


Episkey

by Ravenclawboo



Series: Seventeen At Hogwarts [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor Kim Mingyu, Harry Potter References, Hogwarts, M/M, Ravenclaw Jeon Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclawboo/pseuds/Ravenclawboo
Summary: Episkey; A spell which will heal relatively minor injuries.Wonwoo is always there to fix Mingyu’s clumsy wounds.





	Episkey

Mingyu can’t help that he is such a clumsy person, it’s the fact that his legs and arms are so long, his body just cannot function. You can guarantee that if you ever hear a crash or a bang in the Gryffindor common room, it’s probably Mingyu hurting himself by falling down, or dropping something or destroying something or setting something on fire, the list goes on. Mingyu has learned to accept the fact that he is a clumsy person, no matter how hard he tries to tread carefully or pay attention to his surroundings he still ends up hurting himself somehow.  
Luckily for Mingyu and everyone else, Wonwoo, his quick-witted Ravenclaw boyfriend is always behind him healing his injuries and fixing whatever item he destroyed, even in the common room Wonwoo is always there to heal him and fix the consequences of his clumsiness. Just like the day when they confessed to each other.

***

It was a sunny Sunday afternoon in midsummer when Mingyu thought of probably the best and worst idea in his life; To play a game of Quidditch. Quidditch was Mingyu’s favourite sport but his clumsiness prevented him from making the Quidditch team this year. He grabbed a broom from the broom cupboard (His parents wouldn’t let him buy his own because they knew he would break it) and stalked down to the Quidditch field.

The sun was beaming down onto the pitch, making the strands of grass glisten, it felt incredible on Mingyu’s face, filling him with warmth and another feeling which he couldn’t describe. He mounted the broom and kicked off the ground before soaring up into the blue sky, the wind messed up his hair and robes as it whipped around him, but he didn’t care, his mind was too focused on the feeling of flying through the sky, the feeling of freedom.

All was going good until Mingyu noticed something out of the corner of his eye, something was in the stands. As he got closer he realised that someone was sitting in the stands reading a book. As he got even closer he recognised the black mop of hair staring down at the page in front of him, it was Wonwoo. Unfortunately, at this point in time Mingyu’s clumsiness struck again and he forgot to slow down his broom. As Wonwoo looked up Mingyu crashed into the stalls right in front of him with a loud and frightening bang. Wonwoo threw down his book, not caring if he lost his page and ran down to Mingyu.

“Mingyu!! Are you okay?! Oh my god!!” Wonwoo shouted in panic as he frantically ran down the steps to where Mingyu was awkwardly tangled amongst the seats and the broom. Mingyu looked up at Wonwoo with tears in his eyes.

“Wonwoo! I think I’ve broken my hand!”

Wonwoo could hear the pain in his voice. He carefully helped Mingyu untangle himself from the seats, making sure not to hurt him. The broom had snapped in half and its twigs were bent into impossible shapes. Wonwoo helped Mingyu up before sitting him on the bench next to him before inspecting his hand.

“Oh my god, Mingyu. You’re such an idiot! You could’ve killed yourself!” Said Wonwoo sternly with a slight hint of panic, as if he was telling off a child. He gently held Mingyu’s hand while inspect whether he had broken any bones. “I think you’ve broken your finger. I can fix it for you, but it might hurt.” 

“Please, heal it.” Pleaded Mingyu who’s eyes were damp with tears. “I trust you.”

Wonwoo nodded at the upset boy before pulling his wand out of his robes, aiming it Mingyu’s hand.

“Episkey.” Wonwoo whispered. There was an audible clicking noise as Mingyu’s finger healed its self. Mingyu let out a small whine and a grimace at the sight of his finger bones rearranging.

“Thank you.” Whispered Mingyu after his bones were set properly in place.

“It’s okay. You’re so clumsy you’d lose your head if it wasn’t screwed on.” Wonwoo replied while laughing. Mingyu frowned at the fact that Wonwoo was laughing at him.

“Don’t laugh me that’s mean.” Mingyu pouted which made Wonwoo laugh even more. In a split-second decision Wonwoo pulled him into a hug which Mingyu melted into.

“I’m sorry. You’re just so clumsy, like a small new born puppy.” Said Wonwoo while smiling. “You’re cute like a small puppy too.”

Mingyu whined again mumbling a quick “Shut up” into the older boy’s chest.

“Seriously Mingyu, you’re like a new born deer, always stumbling everywhere with your lanky legs but you know that’s why I love you.” Wonwoo whispered.

Mingyu tensed up in the elder’s arms once he heard what he said. He looked up at Wonwoo with wide eyes. “You love me?”

“Of course, I do, haven’t I sent you enough hints?” Wonwoo asked in confusion. Mingyu had a clueless look on his face as if he had no idea what Wonwoo was saying.

“Truth or Dare the other day when Jun had to go the hospital ward Jeonghan asked me who would I date out everyone and I said you remember?” Questioned Wonwoo.

“I thought you were joking. Like a bro thing.” Mingyu admitted with flushed cheeks.

“Really?! What about when Professor Slughorn showed us Amortentia… I said that it smelt like your shower gel… Didn’t you catch on?” The fact that Mingyu didn’t notice his obvious hints shocked Wonwoo. Mingyu shook his head in reply.

“Mingyu you are not only clumsy, but you are dense too.” Said Wonwoo with a smile. “I love you so much. I’d be willing to do anything for you. I get frightened when you hurt yourself, I hate it when you feel sad. Mingyu I love you more than anything and not in a friendly “bro” way either.”

Mingyu obviously got the hint this time as he brought Wonwoo close and kissed him. The kiss was warm and welcoming, and it felt like home. Mingyu couldn’t believe how oblivious he’s been to Wonwoo’s feelings. He had been crushing on Wonwoo since their 4th year in Hogwarts but he never thought Wonwoo would ever feel the same way towards him.

As the kiss ended both the boys smiled at each other.

“I love you too, Wonwoo.” Said Mingyu in a hushed voice. “I love you so much.” 

***

That afternoon they walked to the castle together hand in hand. As always, Wonwoo had fixed the broken broom with a quick Reparo charm and placed it back in the broom cupboard. Both boys went to bed with a smile on their face and a warm feeling in their chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading another installation of my Hogwarts stories!


End file.
